Coming Back With Time
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: [Sequel to AS TIME SLIPS AWAY] After Troy and Chad had proposed to Gabi and Taylor, of course, there needs to be a wedding. With the help of a few old friends, the weddings turn out to be perfect. [Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyanxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello people! Here's the sequel to my story 'As Time Slips Away'. I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

Coming Back With Time

_Summary: (Sequel to __As Time Slips Away__) After Troy and Chad had proposed to Gabriella and Taylor, of course, there needs to be a wedding. With the help of a few old friends, the weddings are a dream come true. [Troyella Chaylor Zekepay Jelsi RyanxOC_

Gabriella Montez woke up as the sunlight filtered into her bedroom. She looked at the digital clock and it read 7:30 A.M. She turned to face her fiance, who was sleeping next to her on the bed. Troy Bolton woke up as well to find his true love smiling at him. "Good morning sleepy-head," Gabriella said softly. "Morning, Gabi," Troy said, yawning. Gabi got out of bed, and stretched, slipping her feet into her slippers. She was wearing a white satin nightgown and her slippers, while Troy was wearing a white shirt and sweat pants. They walked into the main room of their shared apartment and Troy started making the coffee. The apartment was medium-sized, with a sofa, a loveseat, and a recliner all on the edges of a cream-colored carpet, around a wood coffee table. The TV was across from the sofa, and had a window on either side of it. Gabi took her coffee mug from the cabinet, and Troy's as well. Troy poured coffee into both their cups, enjoying their Saturday morning together.

In the same apartment building, one floor above Troy and Gabi's apartment, Taylor McKessie woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. "Turn that thing off," Chad Danforth muttered. Taylor sat up and smiled at her fiance, whose head was under the pillow. She turned off her alarm clock, which read 7:45 A.M. "Come on, Chad, wake up," she said, shaking him. Chad's head emerged from under the pillow and he muttered with his eyes closed, "Lemme go back to sleep." Taylor took her pillow and hit Chad in the head with it, causing him to sit up and say, "Tay, why can't you ever let me sleep in?" Taylor replied, still smiling, "Because if I don't, I know that you'll sleep half the morning away." Chad smiled back, "That's true."

He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and swung his feet over the edge of their apartment's bed, stretching. "You need new pajamas," Taylor teased. Chad was wearing flannel pants and a white shirt. "No I don't," he stated. Taylor stretched the sleep from her muscles and pulled down the sleeves of her red cotton pajamas. Taylor started the coffee, turned around, and saw Chad asleep again, his head in his hands, leaning on the kitchen table. Taylor pushed one of his arms out from under him, causing his head to come down and hit on the table. "Ouch!" he said. "I just had to do that," Taylor smiled.

One floor _below_ Troy and Gabi's apartment, at around 8:00, Sharpay Evans, and her twin brother, Ryan, were already both awake, eating breakfast. "What are we doing with them today?" Ryan asked. Sharpay swallowed her cereal and said, "We're helping them get ready for their weddings, duh!" Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "What are we doing with the weddings?" Sharpay said, "Well, we're helping them decide who to invite, thinking of a date for their weddings, and buying the invitations, addressing them, and mailing them."

"And you expect to get that done... how?" Ryan asked. Sharpay looked at her watch and said, "They're supposed to meet us here at 8:30, and we'll start talking about stuff." Ryan sighed and said, "Whatever you say, then."

At 8:30, there was a knock on the Evans' apartment door, and when Ryan opened it, Troy, Gabi, Chad, and Taylor were all there. "Hey guys," Ryan said, letting them in. "Hey," Troy and Chad said. "Come on, guys! We've got lots to do and only one day to do it!" Sharpay exclaimed. Chad whispered to Ryan, "Was she always this... overenthusiastic?" Ryan laughed, "You have no idea." Sharpay had everyone sit down in the sitting area and then, Troy asked, "So... what are we doing today?" Sharpay replied, "We're gonna do a bunch of stuff with the invitations, but first, we need to think of the dates for the weddings." Gabi said, "OK!" Sharpay got out a small pink notebook and a pencil and said, "OK, what are some possible dates?" Troy looked at Gabi and remarked, "We were thinking of May 25th as our wedding date, you know, a spring wedding." Sharpay said, "OK, it's only gonna be a small wedding and reception, right?"

"Right," Gabi answered.

Since it was Thursday, February first, they only had about three months to prepare for the wedding, so Sharpay said that they'd need to mail the invitations that day. They got to talking, and after an hour and a half, the decisions were all made: Troy and Gabi's wedding would be on May 25th, at 3:00 PM, Chad and Taylor's wedding would be on June 28th, at 5:00 PM, and the weddings would be outdoors. Sharpay said, "OK! Now all we need to do is figure out who to invite." Once again, they got to talking and they concluded that they'd only invite close family and friends, no fifth cousins, or cousins once removed, or any of that confusing stuff.

Just their parents, their aunts and uncles, the cousins they know, and of course, the rest of the gang. Gabi asked, "I think we should find some of our old friends, too." Sharpay said, "That would be fine, I think." Gabi said, "Could you give me about ten minutes, I gotta get something from our apartment." They all nodded, and Gabi walked out the door. "I wonder what she needed to get," Chad remarked. About ten minutes later, Gabi was back in her spot, with a dark red suede covered address book.

She flipped a few pages, and asked, "Do you guys remember Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor?" Troy said, "Oh, yeah! Two other Wildcats." Gabi asked, "What about Kelsi Nielson? I remember her." Sharpay said, "Sorta kinda." Ryan told her, "OK, lemme jot your memory. You called her 'the sawed off Sondheim'." Sharpay smiled, "Oh, yeah, I remember her!" Chad asked, "Small person?" Troy thought, "Yeah, I think that's what you called her." Gabi said, "Well... what about the groomsmen and the bridesmaids?" Taylor said, "It's just gonna be us, and the three of them, isn't it obvious?"

Gabi said, "Well, Shar, would you mind if Taylor was maid of honor?" Sharpay shrugged, "Go ahead. Wait, I got an idea!" Taylor corrected her, "I _have_ an idea." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Who _cares?_ OK, so my idea is that, since Troy and Chad were friends longer, they should be each others's Best Men, and their girlfriends would be the Maids Honor at the same weddings." Taylor asked, "So, Gabi would be my Maid of Honor, and Troy would be Chad's Best Man?" Sharpay nodded. "OK," they all said.

* * *

**(A/N: My friend pointed something out to me, and if you're wondering, in 'As Time Slips Away', they were living in separate apartment buildings, but after they became friends again, they moved into one building... so, yeah. Review please! Review or I won't update!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, once again... LOL. But, anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys to give more reviews... it can't be that hard to review, can it? I want to give thanks to Estel212 for giving the first review to this story... so, anyway... enjoy!)**

* * *

After an hour and fifteen minutes, they had picked out the invitations. Then, they put on the information needed. (You're invited to... etc.) They then put them in envelopes, and addressed them. They had invited all the gang's parents, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, a few aunts and uncles, and a few cousins. All in all, there were just about fifty-sixty people at each wedding. When they were all done, it was just about lunchtime. So, Sharpay insisted that she and Ryan would treat the engaged couples to lunch. They all ended up going to Chili's for lunch. After lunch, they mailed out the invitations, and decided to call Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi, just to see each other before the wedding. Gabi punched in their home phone number that she had, starting with Kelsi.

_Gabi's conversation with Kelsi:_

Kelsi: Hello?

Gabi: Hello? Is this Kelsi Nielson?

Kelsi: Yes, but who is this?

Gabi: Kelsi! Shame on you, you don't remember your own friend from East High?

Kelsi: Erm... Taylor?

Gabi: Nope.

Kelsi: Sharpay?

Gabi: You wish.

Kelsi: Oh, yeah, Gabriella!

Gabi: Yep. But I'm usually called Gabi.

Kelsi: Oh, yeah, I remember you now. You sang with Troy Bolton in the musical.

Gabi: Yep. Listen, I'm with Troy right now. And also Chad, Taylor, and the Evans twins.

Kelsi: You mean pretty much the whole gang?

Gabi: Yep. We're gonna call them too, later.

Kelsi: So, how are you?

Gabi: Fine. We were just wondering if you guys would like to get together sometime?

Kelsi: Sure. What days are you free?

Gabi: Well... anytime soon, please.

Kelsi: Well... I've got nothing to do, really. Next week?

Gabi: Fine by me! So, maybe on Wednesday?

Kelsi: OK then, I'll see you next week!

Gabi: Bye.

Kelsi: Bye.

_End Conversation_

"So... we're gonna see her soon?" Troy asked. Gabi nodded, "Yep. I'll let Troy and Chad call Zeke and Jason, though." Troy sighed, "You make me do everything!" **(A/N: The 'You make me do everything' is a quote of my friend, Sarah. Yes, the same Sarah who wrote 'The Kiss That Ruined Everything', 'The Great Trap' and 'Love, Friendship, and Betrayal.')** Chad said, "I agree." Gabi and Taylor rolled their eyes, and Gabi gave them the numbers. Troy called Jason, while Chad called Zeke.

_Troy's Conversation with Jason:_

Jason: Hello?

Troy: Hey, is this Jason Cross?

Jason: Yep.

Troy: Hey, Jason! What's up?

Jason: Chad?

Troy: Sigh No! Troy, you remember?

Jason: Oh, yeah, Troy Bolton!

Troy: Yep. So, what's up?

Jason: Wow, long time no see. But, I'm fine, really.

Troy: Me too. So, the gang and I were talking, and we decided to call you guys you know, get together?

Jason: The gang?

Troy: Sigh You know, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, and the Evans.

Jason: What about Zeke?

Troy: Yeah, Chad's talking with him.

Jason: OK, then.

Troy: OK, Gabi said it should be next Wednesday. Are you free?

Jason: Yep.

Troy: OK, see you then.

Jason: Yep. Go Wildcats!

Troy: OK, then. Bye.

Jason: Bye.

_End Conversation_

"Jason can come next Wednesday. My work here, is done," Troy announced. Chad, however, was still on the phone.

_Chad's conversation with Zeke:_

Zeke: Zeke Baylor speaking.

Chad: Dude, what happened to you?

Zeke: Erm... who is this?

Chad: You remember? Chad Danforth from East High?

Zeke: Oh, yeah! What's up?

Chad: I'm fine. You?

Zeke: Fine.

Chad: Look, the gang and I, you know, Troy and Gabi, Taylor, and the Evans, we were talking about getting together.

Zeke: When?

Chad: I think next Wednesday.

Zeke: That's the seventh, right? I think I'm free then.

Chad: Well go check!

Zeke: OK, OK. Pause OK, I'm free.

Chad: Great. See you next Wednesday.

Zeke: OK, then.

Chad: Later.

Zeke: Later.

_End Conversation_

"So, is Zeke free then?" Sharpay asked. Chad nodded, and Sharpay smiled. "What are you so smiley about?" Ryan asked his sister. "Nothin'," she said, still smiling. "Probably still lovestruck," Chad said to Troy, smiling. "Hey, I heard that!"

"Well, I said it loud," Chad sighed. Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, boys."

* * *

**(A/N: So, how'd you like it? I can't continue until you leave reviews... if it motivates you, I've got the next chapter written... Oh, quick question: How do you get the phone conversation things to go right together? Like, when I hit enter, it goes double spaced... how do you make it not do that? If you can answer, please help in reviews... Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. You guys weren't reviewing, and I was busy... so, yeah. I hope you like this next chapter!)**

* * *

The next Wednesday, there was a knock on the Evans' apartment door. It was just about 10:00, and Troy, Gabi, Chad, and Taylor were already there. Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay went to go answer the door. Standing there was a small brunette, with glasses and a hat. "Kelsi?" Taylor asked. "Guys!" Kelsi exclaimed. She hugged them and said, "Gabs, Tay, I got the invitations, and why didn't you tell me you were gonna get _married?!?_"

"We wanted to surprise you," Gabi explained. "Well, she's surprised," Sharpay smiled. "And to Troy and Chad? Imagine what the cheerleaders would do if they knew," Kelsi said. "Kelsi, that was six years ago!" Gabi said. "But, they'd hate our guts," Taylor told her. "Yeah, they would." Troy smiled and thought, _Girls. They're so chatty!_

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door, and this time, Troy and the two other boys... well, men went to go get it. Standing there were two tall men. One of them was fair-skinned, with black hair, the other with darker skin, also with black hair. "Zeke, Jason?" Troy asked. "Hey guys," Zeke said. "Dudes, long time, no see!" Chad exclaimed. They all performed their old handshake from school, and immediately started catching up on what happened in the past six years.

"Oh, who's that cutie?" Kelsi asked, pointing to Jason. "Don't you remember? That's Jason," Gabi explained. "Who?" Kelsi asked. "Cross?" Taylor said. "Hold on, I thought you said his name was _Jason_." Sharpay sighed and said, "His first name is Jason. His last name is Cross. Don't you remember him?" Kelsi shook her head, and Gabi reminded her, "The one Wildcat?" Kelsi shook her head again. "Troy, Zeke, and Chad's best friend?" Taylor asked. Another shake of the head. "The one that helped you throw the basketball after the Wildcats won the championship?" Kelsi shook her head again, and Sharpay exclaimed, "You're hopeless!"

"Who's that one girl? The really cute one with the hat?" Troy said, "Dude, don't you remember? That's Kelsi."

"Who?"

"Nielson?" Jason said, confused, "You said her name was Kelsi, is it Kelsi or Nielson?" Ryan sighed, "Her name's Kelsi Nielson, don't you remember?" Jason said, "Nope." Troy turned to Chad, "You remember Kelsi, don't you?" Chad thought for a minute, "You mean small person?" Troy smacked his forehead and said, "Close enough." Jason shook his head, and Troy said, "You know, the composer for the school musical?" Jason replied, "No, not really." Chad said, "The one that always wore a hat?" He shook his head again, and Ryan tried, "The one you threw the basketball with after you won the big game?"

"Nope," Jason stated. Chad sighed and said, "Dude, she was your girlfriend for junior and senior year!" Jason shrugged, "I might remember her later." Troy sighed and told him, "You're hopeless."

Soon, they were all eating dinner at O'Charley's, and finally catching up on old times together. "So, what are your jobs?" Troy asked. "I'm a baker at a restaurant," Zeke said. "I'm not surprised," Sharpay stated. "I'm a pianist for the theater shows around here. Oh, and I write my own music, still."

"I'm a model," Jason said. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Seriously?" Chad asked. "Yep," Jason said calmly, and he struck a pose: turning his head to his right, with a serious expression on his face, and putting his hands on his hips. "OK... that was unexpected," Troy said slowly. Just then, Jason burst out laughing, "You actually believed me!"

"You're _not_ a model?" Zeke asked. "Of course not! Are you crazy? No, I work at the zoo. I'm a volunteer zookeeper." Kelsi laughed, "OK, that's a relief to know." After lunch, they headed back to the Evans' apartment, and talked for hours about what they've been doing the last six years, and then, eventually, about the weddings. Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke had already gotten the invitations already, but then conversations switched to the Maids of Honor and the Best Men, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and the guests that would attend the wedding. They told them that the only guests coming were close friends, and family.

Then, the groomsmen, bridesmaids, Maids of Honor, and Best Men were decided. Chad would be Troy's Best Man, and Troy would be Chad's. Taylor would be Gabi's Maid of Honor, and Gabi would be Taylor's. Then, for Troy and Gabi's wedding, Zeke would escort Sharpay down the aisle, then Jason would escort Kelsi, and Ryan would either walk down the aisle alone, or find a date prior to the weddings. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton called Troy's cell phone, asking where he was. He explained that he was at Sharpay and Ryan's apartment, and then he put his hand over the reciever and asked, "Is it OK if my parents come over? I mean, they wanna see how wedding planning's going, and they wanna help." Gabi said, "Sure, I guess, we could use some help." The rest of the gang agreed, and Troy told them they could come.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were there as well as the gang, helping in any way they could. Gabi's mom offered to help too, so then, there were three extra people helping, which sped up the planning process a bit. Gabriella thought, _I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and to give me away!_ It saddened her to know her father himself couldn't be there for her wedding, and to give her away. Then she had an idea. Mr. Bolton could possibly walk her down the aisle. He had been like a father to her also. She figured that she would ask him that day. So, right before their parents left, Gabi asked to speak with Mr. Bolton. He walked over with her to a more private place and Gabriella asked, "Mr. Bolton, could you possibly walke me down the aisle at our wedding? Since, you know, my father passed away?" Mr. Bolton smiled, "Of course, Gabriella, I'd be honored." He gave her a hug and said, "You don't need to call me Mr. Bolton, you could call me Jack, or Dad, or whatever is fine with you."

"Thanks. And you can call me Gabi if you want." Mr. Bolton gave her another hug, then followed Mrs. Bolton out the door. "What was that about?" Troy asked. "I asked him to walk me down the aisle, since, you know, my Dad passed away before we met." Troy nodded, "Oh, yeah, well, I'm glad you asked my Dad to do that." Gabi smiled and gave him a kiss, which resulted in Chad saying, "Aww, how sweet." Gabi gave him a mock smile, and Troy said, "Dude, shut up. Seriously!"

* * *

**(A/N: So... how'd you like it? I sort of need help deciding what would happen next, but I'm sort of getting ideas!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I'm so, so, _so, SO,_ sorry it took me so, _so,_** **_SO, _long to update! I'd just been so busy and stuff, and, well, yeah. So... by the way, this chapter is sorta long, I hope that makes up for the long wait... Enjoy!)**

* * *

An hour later, Kelsi was sitting on the couch, staring into space. Or, more, staring into space and thinking about Jason. She still didn't remember being his girlfriend. She remembered him from school, but, she never rememberd dating him. There was a knock at the door, so Kelsi went to answer it. Jason, Chad, Troy, and Zeke were there, panting and sweaty. "Hey, guys. How'd shooting hoops go?" Kelsi asked, closing the door behind them. "Fine," Chad said, drinking from his water bottle.

Chad and Zeke walked into the kitchen, talking as they went, and Troy said, "Hey, playmaker, where are the other girls?" Kelsi smiled, "Playmaker? That's a new nickname, Wildcat. To answer your question, the girls are in the kitchen, also." So, Troy and Jason walked toward the doorway leading to the kitchen, but Jason wasn't watching where he was going, so he bumped into the wall, while Troy walked into the kitchen. "Ow," he muttered. Suddenly, the two of them blurted out, "I remember you now!" The rest of the gang asked, "What?" Kelsi said again, "I remember dating Jason now!"

Jason exclaimed, "I remember her now!" Troy said, "Congrats... I guess. What do you mean by that?" Kelsi explained, "I remember dating him now, because on our first date, he bumped into the restaurant's wall, and I was walking into the doorway!." Jason said, "The bump on the head just jogged my memory, I guess." Troy said, "That's weird..." Zeke smiled, "No! It's love!" Ryan said, "OK... so, you've been hanging out with each other for about five hours, and just now you remember?"

"Shut up," Jason said. "Make me," Ryan retorted. "Boys are _so_ immature," Sharpay stated. "Men," Zeke corrected her. "No, boys, not men," Taylor agreed. "So, you guys are still agreeing you're immature?" Gabi said. "No! We're saying we're men!" Troy exclaimed. "Immature men?"

"No!" Chad said. Kelsi added, "So, you're saying you're immature boys?" Ryan smacked his forehead, "We're men, but we're not immature, OK? Stop trying to get us to admit it!" Taylor asked, "Admit what?" Zeke sighed, and Troy exclaimed, "We're immature boys!" Gabi smiled, "Hey, you admitted it!"

"Oh... my... gosh!" Jason said.

The days passed quickly, and soon, it was February 10th, just a few days before Valentine's Day. The gang agreed, if they wanted, to make Valentine's cards for each other, and a gift that was something thoughtful. The guys were all talking about what to do for the girls, and the girls were also talking. Troy was saying, "I might give Gabi something that reminds her of the days at East High." Chad was saying, "I have no idea what to give to Taylor, but I have a good idea of what I'll make you guys. And the girls." They continued talking, while the girls were having the same conversation.

"So, Gabriella, what are you gonna get Troy?" Kelsi asked. "I have no clue." Sharpay suggested, "You could make him a card, then make him that reminds him of East High." Gabriella replied, "I could do that. I mean, I'm making all of you guys, and the boys, a card, too." The gift discussions continued until lunch, when the conversations switched to weddings again. During lunch, the boys and girls stayed in separate groups, once again, talking about Valentine's Day.

When that day finally came, the gang sat around the coffee table in Sharpay and Ryan's apartment. "OK, who will give out the gifts first?" Chad asked. "Well... I will, to get it over with, I guess," Jason volunteered. "Here, Kelsi," he said, handing her an envelope. "What is it?" Kelsi asked. "You'll have to open it..." Kelsi tore the top of the envelope open, and then squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh, Jason, tickets to Phantom of the Opera? Oh my gosh, they're really good seats, too! Thanks!" She hugged him tightly and then Jason said, "No problem." He then got a plastic sack and gave everyone a candy bar with ten dollars. "Thanks, dude," Chad said. He smiled and then said, "OK, then... who's next?" Chad said, "Me!" He got a box with pink wrapping paper on it and handed it to Taylor. Then he handed everyone else a home-made card.

Everyone's card had a special drawing on the front. For instance, Troy's had GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME! written on it. Gabi's had the equation 'Emc2', Kelsi's had a music note, Sharpay's was a star, Ryan's was the drama symbol (the happy and sad masks) Jason's was a basketball, and Zeke's was the Wildcat picture. "Thanks," Gabi said. "Sure." Taylor ripped the paper off her box, and in the box was a brown velvet build-a-bear. "Aww, thanks, Chad!" The bear had on glasses and a white lab coat as well, and on one of the bear's paws was a basketball. Chad showed her the bear's 'birth certificate' and its name was 'Tay Danforth.' "I love it," Taylor said. She gave Chad a hug and a kiss. Then she asked, "Um... Chad, why does my bear have a lab coat and also a basketball?" Troy joked, "That's what your kid's gonna be like. Half athletic, half braniac."

"Kid?" Taylor asked. Troy said, "Well, he proposed, didn't he? That means he's marrying you... duh!"

_"Kid?"_ Taylor asked again. Jason said, "Well, you see, when two people love each other very much--"

"Shut up!" everyone exclaimed, as Kelsi put her hand over Jason's mouth. "I was joking!" he said. "Gosh!" Troy rolled his eyes, "Only you would even _think_ of saying that."

Next, was Zeke. He handed everyone a white box with a ribbon tied around it, and he gave Sharpay a larger pink box. Sharpay opened her box first. In it, was a cake that was shaped like a heart. The icing was white, and in pink icing, the word 'Fabulous' was written in fancy writing. Pink stars bordered the side of the cake, and pink frosting was bordering the top and bottom of the cake. "Thanks, Zeke," Sharpay smiled. "No problem," he smiled back. Everyone else opened their boxes, and there were several cookies. Chocolate chip, peanut butter, snickerdoodle, and sugar cookies. There were four of each in the box. All the boxes had a drawing on them, just like Chad's cards.

Ryan had simply given everyone a candy bar and ten bucks, but he had given Sharpay her favorite candy bar (Twix) and a twenty-five dollar gift card to Macy's store. "Thanks, Ryan," she said. He shrugged, "No problem, sis." Troy was the last one of the guys to give gifts out. He, too, had gotten everyone a candy bar and a home-made card, but he had made Gabi something very special... He handed her a small wooden chest, almost like a mini-treasure chest. Gabi looked at him questioningly, and he whispered, "Open it." When she did, a photo of her and Troy was at the lid, and a familiar tune began playing. After a while, Gabi began humming to it, then softly sang, "It's like I knew you before we met, can't explain it, there's no name for it..." Troy joined her, "I'm singin' words I never said, and it was easy, cause you see the real me..."

"Oh, it's a music box! Thanks, Troy!"

"I also got you... this." He presented to her... a CD. "Songs from East High?" Gabi said, reading from the case. "Yeah, it's all the songs we sang and songs Kelsi wrote for us. Intrumental _and_ vocal versions," he added with a grin. "Like what?" she asked. Troy listed, "The Start of Something New, Breakin' Free, You Are the Music in Me, What I've Been Lookin' For -- The slow and fast version -- and the other songs from our other musicals, like When There was Me and You, Gotta Go My Own Way, and Bet on It."

"Wow, you really out-did yourself, Troy," Gabi smiled. "Well..." They gave each other a quick kiss, and Chad sniggered. "Shut up," Taylor said good-naturedly, hitting him with her Build-a-Bear. Now... it was the girls' turn to give presents.

* * *

**(A/N: So... did you like it? I hope you did. Almost to the wedding days! Finally! Leave a review, please! **

**P.S. Estel212, if you're reading this, there will be Zekepay soon, OK?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey... I am so, so SO sorry it took me so, so, SO long to update... I had just gotten writers block, I guess. Special thanks to Estel212 for giving me some ideas for this chapter... enjoy! P.S. I've provided the last line of the last chapter as a reminder where we are in the story... it's been a while, so... yeah)**

* * *

_"Wow, you really out-did yourself, Troy," Gabi smiled. "Well..." They gave each other a quick kiss, and Chad sniggered. "Shut up," Taylor said good-naturedly, hitting him with her Build-a-Bear. Now... it was the girls' turn to give presents._

* * *

Kelsi volunteered to go first. She handed everyone a home-made card and some candy, just as almost everyone did. "What did you get me?" Jason asked teasingly. She hadn't given him anything. "I wrote a song for you," she smiled. "For me?" Jason asked. "Yep." Kelsi sat at the old piano that Sharpay and Ryan had somehow gotten up to their apartment, produced a few sheets of music, written by her, and began playing a slow song, beginning to sing to it. 

_If there were no words, no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_-----_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_-----_

_All of my life, I have been waiting for _

_All you'd give to me_

_You've opened my eyes _

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_-----_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_----_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine, oohh_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

"You wrote that for me?" Jason asked, awe-struck. Kelsi shyly nodded. Jason smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, "I loved it, Kels. Thanks. It was beautiful... And may I say, your voice is just as beautiful as you are." Kelsi blushed, and the rest of the gang either said "Aww," or teased. Chad and Zeke, of course, being the ones that teased. Chad said, "Oh, that's so sweet!" in a way that said very plainly that he was teasing. Zeke fake-gagged. "Shut up," Jason said. His ears were turning red. The gang laughed, and eventually, Kelsi and Jason joined in.

Sharpay volunteered to go next. She handed everyone ten bucks and a candy bar, and she handed Zeke a red box. He opeend it, and took out a white apron that said "KISS THE COOK!" in bold red letters. He laughed, and said, "Thanks, Shar." He kissed her on the cheek, and Ryan joked, "OK, Shar, just cause you love Zeke doesn't mean you need to broadcast it to whole world!" Sharpay threw the box at him, and he ducked. "I love it, Shar," Zeke said. "Thanks. Glad you like it," she replied. Then, Taylor stood and said, "My turn!" Just like almost everyone else, she had given ten bucks and a candy bar, and she handed Chad a box. Everyone thanked her for the stuff she gave them, and Chad opened the box and took the tissue paper out.

To his surprise, a framed photo of him and Taylor at their senior prom, along with a Rockets basketball jersey was there. Tracy McGrady, #1. "Thanks, Tay," he smiled, admiring the red and white jersey. "No problem." He kissed Taylor, and Zeke stifled a laugh. "Shut up," Chad said. He gave Taylor a hug and said, "Thanks, really. How'd you know they're my favorite team?"

"I heard you and the Wildcats talking about it and stuff." Chad smiled, and thanked Taylor again. Now, Gabriella was the only one left to give gifts.

She gave the normal ten bucks, a candy bar, and a card, and handed Troy a box, too. After thanking Gabi, he opened the box, removed the tissue paper, and also found a framed prom photo, and a basketball jersey. LeBron James #23. "Wow, thanks, Gabi," Troy gave her a quick hug, then kissed her, causing everyone else (mainly the boys) to stifle their laughter. "No problem," Gabi quoted Taylor's words. The gang talked, and laughed, enjoying the rest of their Valentine's Day.

* * *

**(A/N: So... what'd you think? Too short? Too long? Was it good? BTW, the song Kelsi sings is the song 'Valentine' by Jim Brickman, he's a very good pianist I like to listen to. And I only got the basketball players' names through my BFF, Sarah, so, yeah. Review! P.S. I need ideas on what could happen next... Estel212, help! JK. But seriously, help would be nice, from _ANYONE._ LEAVE A REVIEW!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the long wait I've put you guys through! So . . . as an apology for that, I'm posting two chapters of this tonight, and a Zekepay poem my friend, Sarah, wrote. Maybe even the next chapter of No True Explanation, which was also written by Sarah. Just maybe. Anyway, please review!)**

* * *

About a week later, things were starting to take shape for the weddings. The invitations had been sent long ago, but here's the information that was on them:

_The Event (Wedding)_

_The Place (Lava Springs-For Both Weddings)_

_The Date of the Event_

_The Time of the Event_

Since the weddings were about four months away, things weren't getting that hectic. But... they all only _wished_ it could stay that way. Well, they were still having a good time with each other, though. Old love (Zeke with Sharpay and Jason with Kelsi) seemed to be renewed, and the gang was perfectly fine with that!

Late one night, Zeke was taking Sharpay to her apartment after dinner and a movie, just like they had used too. "Tonight was fun, Shar," he smiled at her. "Yeah, it was. Thanks for the dinner."

"Thanks for the movie," Zeke replied. They had split the night's cost: Zeke payed for the dinner (which had taken place at a Richard's restaurant) and Sharpay had payed for the movie. Zeke turned to leave, then turned back to face Sharpay, and placed a kiss on her lips. He smiled, "See you around, Shar."

"Bye," Sharpay said dreamily. She giggled and smiled. She had fallen for Zeke all over again!

Sharpay put her key in the lock and quietly opened the door. It was about 10:30 at night, and she knew Ryan could be asleep, and he was a light sleeper. Besides, she hadn't exactly told him about her date... She flipped open the lights and was going to head to her room when Ryan's voice said, "Where were you?" Sharpay sighed and turned. Ryan was in his pajamas, and his blue bed-robe was on. "Out," Sharpay replied. "Out... where?"

"Outside." Ryan sighed, "Shar..." Sharpay shrugged and said as she put her heels in the closet, "Out with Zeke."

"You what?" It wasn't that Ryan was angry, just very shocked. Sharpay smiled, "Out with Zeke..." Ryan joked, "And to think you were in love with the thought of 'Troypay' when we were in high school."

"That was high school, Ryan!" she scoffed. "Just saying..." Sharpay laughed and they said goodnight to each other, and went to bed.

"How was your date last night, Mrs. Baylor?" Chad asked her. She smacked him on the arm in a friendly way. Ryan had obviously let the news of their date leak once the gang was at their house planning the weddings. "Zeke and Sharpay, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jason laughed. "Aren't we getting a little too old for that?" Troy asked. "Nope, not really."

Kelsi was writing down stuff for the wedding, like the menu, who the pianist would be, and other things like that. She began tapping the pen on the table in a drumming way, and dropped it. She and Jason both leaned down to get it, and they bumped their heads together! "Ouch!" they both said. Kelsi rubbed her head where it had hit Jason's, and apologized. "No, that was my fault," Jason replied. "So, where's the pen?" he asked. "I'll get it," Kelsi said. She reached down to grab it, and continued writing.

As mentioned before, there were four months to the wedding. Things weren't that hectic, they had already managed to reserve a caterer and a cake (mostly from the restaurant Zeke worked for), they had gotten a florist for the table settings, and all those little details. Kelsi knew some people who could play the music and perform the songs, and the girls decided to get their dresses soon before the wedding. Kelsi's notes looked something like this:

_Troy/Gabi's Wedding:_

_Best man and Maid of Honor: Chad and Taylor _

_Bridesmaids: Sharpay and Kelsi _

_Grooms Men: Zeke and Jason_

_Food: Zeke will handle it_

_Music: Friends from musicals in town _

_Flowers: Evans' friends and family_

_Table settings etc.: Evans' friends and Family_

_Place: Lava Springs_

With Chad and Taylor's weddings, everything was the same, except that Troy and Gabi were the Best Man and Maid of Honor. The gang planned out all the little details together, and one day, something happened that _no one_ had expected. And this time, it wasn't old love being renewed, it was renewed love, being destroyed.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh, slight cliffie! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter a little after this, OK? OK. Please, please, please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hola again, peoples! Anyway, please review! As I said before, I'm gonna post a Zekepay poem my friend wrote. So . . . yeah. Review!)**

* * *

All of the gang were sitting around Sharpay and Ryan's coffee table working on some more of the little details of the wedding, and Chad and Taylor were arguing about the flower arrangements they should choose. Taylor wanted white and yellow roses, while Chad wanted red and white ones. It was a stupid argument, but it soon grew into a fight.

"Let's get red and white roses," Chad suggested. "No, let's get yellow and white." Chad said somewhat jokingly, "Hey, lemme choose. It's my wedding, too."

"Not from where I'm standing," Taylor mumbled. "What?" Chad had been a bit insulted. "You never help! All the work is dumped on me!"

"I help!" Chad exclaimed. "Oh? Like when?" Chad paused then said, "I suggested the red and white roses!" Taylor scoffed, "Oh, suggesting something, that's great. Who booked the musicians, hired the florist, hired the photographers, and asked Kelsi to get the music? Me!" Chad replied angrily, "Hey, I got our friends to be in the wedding! I helped decide who to invite!"

"Bravo. Those were what, ten minute jobs?" Chad said (still a bit angrily), "Just put down the red and white roses, OK?"

"Yellow roses are prettier."

"Pretty? Tay, red and white are the Wildcats colors! Go Wildcats!" Chad was attempting at a bit of humor, but Taylor took it seriously. "Wildcats? Wildcats! Is that _all_ you care about? Sports? What about me?" Chad retorted, "Well, excuse _me_ if my whole world doesn't revolve around you! Oh, and, all _you_ seem to care about is making this wedding perfect. Well, newsflash: It isn't going to be!"

"Well, I can think of a perfectly good reason why."

"Why is that?"

"The wedding is off!" Taylor yelled, and stormed to the door, but before she left, she turned and said coldly to Chad, "I wish we'd never met." With that, she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Troy, Gabi, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke were left looking awkwardly at each other, as if to confirm that the fight really had happened. Chad silently stood up, his hands jammed in his jean pockets, walked out, and headed to his apartment. He was still fuming over what had happend. Right then and there, he thought Taylor had been the most stubborn person in the world.

Taylor however, had gone to the park, to try to walk off her anger. Tears were silently streaming down her face, and she hurriedly wiped them away. They weren't tears of sadness, as you might think. They were tears of anger. Anger at Chad. She sighed, and kept walking on.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh, no! The Chaylor wedding is off? NO!!!!! Don't worry, I'll try updating sooner. I'd hate to have you all hanging like that. I'd love to give thanks to Estel212 and my BFF, Sarah for helping me with this story. I was totally brain dead on it . . . so, yeah. I think it was Estel212 who gave me the idea to have Chad and Taylor have a fight, and it was my BFF who gave me the idea that the fight would start over something stupid. Like flowers. Review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: The wait wasn't that long, right? So, here's the next chapter of Coming Back With Time!)**

The gang sat around silently and Jason tried to joke around, "Well, one less wedding we have to plan, right?" No one laughed, not even him. "We _need_ to get them back together," Sharpay declared. "Oh, boy," Ryan groaned. "What?" Ryan said, "She had an evil plan." He put air quotes around 'evil plan' to emphasize his point. "Shut up." Sharpay cleared her throat, clapped her hands twice, and said, "OK, everyone, here's what we're going to do to get them back together." She whispered her plan to them, smiling at the gang's smiles and murmurs of approval.

Two days later, Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi were taking a confused Taylor to the Evans' apartment. "What are we doing here? You said that we'd go to a movie or something after lunch."

"I . . . forgot the free movie ticket pass," Sharpay lied. She unlocked the apartment door and went to her room, pretending to look for the non-exisitent movie pass.

_Meanwhile . . . _

"Dude, you said we'd be playing hoops, not going to Ryan's." Ryan lied, "I need to get something." Chad said, "Well hurry up." Ryan said, "Come wait inside, it might be a while." Chad sighed, while Troy and Jason smiled. Chad was shocked to see Taylor standing around in the living room. "Oh, hello," he said. Taylor nodded her head, and then said, "I'm gonna go over -- "

"No, you're not," Sharpay said. Gabi blocked the door to the kitchen, Troy blocked the door to go out, and the others blocked the other doors.

"You set us up!" Chad said. They couldn't really believe it. Well, they could, actually. They could totally believe Sharpay would be the one behind this. "We set you up, and we're not letting you go until you apologize. And _you mean it_," Gabi declared. Chad and Taylor sighed, looking at the ground, or the ceiling, or the walls. Anywhere but at each other. The two of them stayed silent, and Jason spoke up, saying, "We're not letting you out 'til you apologize. Not even for the bathroom or food. Not letting you out for anything."

Chad and Taylor looked at Jason, then finally, at each other. Taylor tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't. Eventually, she began laughing. Quietly at first, then louder. Chad started to laugh, too. Chad and Taylor kept laughing, and when they stopped, the two of them said at the same time, "I'm sorry --" They cut off, and began to say, "You go first." When they both said it at the same time, Troy suggested, "Hey, why doesn't Taylor go first. Then Chad can apologize."

Taylor stepped a little closer to Chad, and said softly, "Chad, I'm really, _really_ sorry about everything. I guess I was just too stressed out about the wedding and all, and I shouldn't have blamed you, because I never had let you help, because I was too busy trying ot make the wedding perfect. I take back everything I said. I love you." She smiled, and it was Chad's turn to say that he was sorry.

"Look Tay, I'm sorry too. I guess I wasn't taking this seriously. But, I take back everything I said, too. I'm really sorry. I accept your apology." The two of them kissed, and Zeke said somewhat jokingly, "I'll make some cookies to celebrate!" Only, the gang took it seriously, and Zeke was stuck making cookies for the gang. He made snickerdoodle cookies, and the gang ate them with milk. Jason reached for the last cookie, as did Kelsi, and their hands touched. They looked at each other for a moment or two, then pulled their hands apart and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Kelsi kind of blushed.

"You can have it," Jason said, pushing the cookie toward Kelsi. "No, I'm kinda full already. You can have it."

"No, really," Jason insisted. Kelsi pushed the cookie back and said, "Really, Jason, take it." Ryan sighed, took the cookie, broke it in half, and put one half into each of their hands. "There, now you each have a half." Jason and Kelsi smiled at each other and ate their half of the cookie. The gang talked and laughed, extremely happy. The wedding was back on.

**(A/N: Once again, thanks to my BFF, Sarah, for helping me on how to work on this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Please leave a review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: OK, wow! I've finally updated! I am so sorry for the long wait I've given you guys, but I've been brain dead, and off the computer, and blah, blah, blah. So, I'll try to work more often, but of course, you've heard that before . . . Read and enjoy!)**

* * *

"It'll be by the luck of the Irish if we can get this all done in time," Jason commented. It was near St. Patrick's day, so of course, that ties in with the luck of the Irish.

"We'll be fine," Kelsi reassured him. Although . . . she wasn't so sure either. Invitations had come back, telling if the guest could come or not.

The gang was talking to someone on the phone somehow, somewhere, working for both the weddings. Both weddings would be using the same caterers, florists, and all of that, but there needed to be some clarification on a lot of things.

Sharpay was talking to her and Ryan's mom about place settings, and chairs, and table settings, and how the lawn would need to be set up, along with the tent for the reception. She was also reminding her what dates the weddings would be, the color of the table settings, and the flowers.

Ryan was talking to their dad about similar things. He was telling Mr. Evans that he'd need to close Lava Springs for the wedding days, and how to make sure the people were invited to the wedding in the first place. He was also talking about where the piano and band would be during the wedding, the sound system, and all sorts of technical things.

Zeke was talking to his boss, reminding them what food they would need to cook, and how many of each meal. He was also looking at a recipe for the cakes, considering he would be the one to bake and decorate them.

Kelsi was talking to one of her 'music friends' about the songs, and who they'd need for guitars or drums or singers. She was also thinking of songs to play for the weddings, and things like that. And when she was done, she was talking to Gabriella about how the landscapes would be set up.

Troy and Chad and Jason were talking to some of the guests, clarifying what time and date the wedding would be, considering that the guest either lost or accidentally threw away the invitation.

Taylor was handling the florists, while Gabriella was . . . currently freaking out. She was _way_ too stressed out about the weddings, and plus, there were wedding rehearsal dinners that needed to be handled. _And_ the dresses and tuxes. Gabriella felt that she could scream.

Taylor, seeing this, suggested, "Hey, why don't all the girls go to get their dresses? One less thing to worry about. And I heard that there was a sale at one of the stores. Let's go!"

"OK . . . but don't you think we should help the guys?"

"We'll be fine. We're almost done," Troy smiled. Gabi smiled back, and as the girls gathered their purses, Chad and Troy gave their brides-to-be a good-bye kiss.

"Ugh. Too romantic." Jason pretended to gag, and the others only rolled their eyes."

"OK, let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed.

The four girls piled into Taylor's car, and she drove them to a nearby dress shop, where there was a sale that said some dresses were twenty-five to fifty percent off.

"Do we have to have matching dresses?"

"Nope," Gabi and Taylor said at the same time.

"OK," Kelsi smiled. When they walked in, they saw a bunch of other ladies shopping there, apparently trying to get a good deal.

"We might wanna hurry." The four of them split up in different directions and hunted the racks for any dresses they would consider 'the perfect dress'.

Kelsi found hers first. Her dress was of an aqua . . . kind of blue green color, which gradually turned darker as it reached the bottom of the skirt. It was a spaghetti strap dress, and the skirt came down to her knees. Luckily, there was still one in her size. She also knew that she had matching shoes to go with the dress, as well.

Taylor found her perfect dress in the form of a short sleeved pale yellow, and simple dress, and the fabric had a slight, and very pretty glitter. The dress came down to between her ankles and knees, and the hem was ruffled, but not too obviously.

Sharpay's dress, of course, was pink, and fabulous. The style was like Kelsi's, only Sharpay's dress was a one shouldered dress, with a pink flower pin on the strap. And, instead of the color going lighter to darker, Sharpay's went from hot pink, to pale pink.

Gabi couldn't find one that she liked. Well, she liked all of the dresses, but there really wasn't one that caught her attention.

"Hi. Can I help you find something?" The voice behind her almost made her jump.

"Oh, um, no, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just, um, looking for my wedding dress."

"Oh, all right then. Just ask for help if you need anything, all right?" Gabriella smiled and nodded, and continued her search.

"Gabi?"

"Over here, guys!" The three other girls found her among rack after rack of white, glittering dresses.

"Still haven't found one?" Sharpay clutched her bagged-up dress in one hand, as did all the other girls. Gabi sadly shook her head.

"Well, is there . . . really anything that you want to find?"

"I want a simple dress, but still pretty. I don't really want to be too fancy."

"Oh, I see. You still want a white dress?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know just the one. I found it while I was looking for mine." With that, Sharpay took Gabriella by the arm and led her through the racks of dresses. When Sharpay stopped, she asked Gabriella to hold her dress, and started combing through the racks, looking for the dress she had found.

"Here it is!" The other girls snapped to attention as Sharpay held up a very pretty white dress.

"Oh, Sharpay! It's perfect!"

"Glad to help." Gabi took the dress and went to try it on.

When she stepped out for the others' opinions, they all agreed that the dress Sharpay had found was going to be Gabriella's wedding dress. There was a slight shimmer to the fabric, which was, of course, white. The skirt of the dress came down to her ankles, and it was also a sleeveless dress.

There was a glimmering white rose pin on one of the straps, and a strip of white fabric led down from it.

"Wow, Gabi, that looks great," Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah, totally. You look beautiful," Taylor agreed. Sharpay was very proud of herself.

"Simple enough for you, Gabi?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Shar." Gabi paid for her dress, and miraculously, their dresses weren't over-the-top expensive. Thanks to the sale, of course. One less thing for Gabi to worry about, now that she'd found her perfect wedding dress.

* * *

**(A/N: So, how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? A review is only a click away!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: OK, so, what's up? I don't really know how long the wait was this time, but I hope it was shorter . . . And since I am now officially in High School (yay!) I may not be able to update as often (not that I update often or anything . . . ) but if I take even longer than usual, that's why . . . Hope you like it!)**

"Dude, are we nearly done?" Troy ran his hand through his hair, obviously stressed.

"Troy, relax. You're almost as stressed as Gabi. And that's saying a lot. We'll get everything done. The girls are already getting their dresses, and we just need to get a tux." Ryan was scribbling something down on a pad of paper, apparently something for his parents on how to arrange everything at Lava Springs.

Chad's cell phone rang, and after a quick conversation, Chad said, "OK, they're done with their dresses, and they said they'd be home soon."

"OK, good." Zeke was looking up more recipes for the main courses and the cake, when the door opened.

"Hey, we're home!" Sharpay's voice filled the apartment, and there was a shuffling of bags, feet, and . . . something else.

"What do the dresses look like?" Jason asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Kels, what's in those boxes?" Jason then pointed to two boxes on the floor next to the couch. Two boxes with holes in the sides and lids. And then the boxes barked. The boys looked at the girls in surprise, and Troy said, "You bought _dogs?_ I -- we -- thought you were going out to get _dresses_."

Sharpay opened one of the two boxes and said, "We -- Kelsi and I -- just couldn't help it. Kelsi hasn't had a pet before, and I haven't had a dog in forever, and they were so cute . . . " Sharpay trailed off as she showed the guys her eight week old Westie puppy.

"Aw . . . it's kinda cute," Jason smiled, playing a little with the puppy's pointy ears.

"_He_. _He_, not _it."_

"OK . . . what's _his_ name?"

"Snuggles."

"Snuggles?" Zeke looked at Sharpay, smiling.

"Yes. Snuggles. Cute, isn't he?"

"What kind of dog did you get, Kels?"

"A girl Westie. She's a little younger than Snuggles. A month, I think." Kelsi smiled and picked up her Westie, who's ears were still folded down.

"Name?"

"Cuddles."

"So, the boy is Snuggles, the girl is Cuddles?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, those are _real_ original names," Chad muttered.

"Hey, the dogs are cute. Cuter than you, even," Taylor smiled.

"Well, I'm insulted." Taylor gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled back.

"Hey Shar, why didn't you buy a Shar-pei dog?" Ryan was joking, of course, but Sharpay replied anyway.

"I'm not really fond of Shar-pei dogs. They're . . . kinda ugly."

"In contrast to the person Sharpay," Zeke cut in, "who is very pretty." Sharpay blushed somewhat, which caused the others to laugh. Sharpay did not blush very often . . .

"So, can we see your dresses or not?"

"Yeah, sure." The girls unzipped their garment bags and showed off their new dresses. Except for Gabi.

"Gabi, can't I see your wedding dress?"

"Sorry, Troy. Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"No . . . I think it's bad luck, supposedly, for the bride to play the bride in the wedding rehearsal, and bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty four hours before the wedding. But I'm allowed to see your dress, I think."

"OK, OK." Gabi showed Troy her dress, and he said, "Wow. I'm sure that will look very pretty on you."

"Tay, why didn't you buy a dress yet? For our wedding, I mean. Wasn't there some huge sale?"

"I . . . have a dress."

"Can I see it?"

"I'm not done with it yet." Chad tried to get Taylor to say more, but she wouldn't talk any more on the subject, just smiled at him.

Jason was playing with Cuddles, and Kelsi was laughing as Cuddles jumped on Jason in order to get an old sock he was holding.

"Maybe we _will_ get this done on time," Gabi smiled, stroking Snuggles's fur.

"We will, Gabi. Don't worry. We will . . . "

**(A/N: Kinda short . . . but did you like it? I hope you did. As always, reviews are welcome, and they are only a click away.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hello, once again! I kinda lost track of time, so I'm not entirely sure how long it took me this time to update the story . . . But I hope you like it!)**

* * *

Soon, the two engaged couples went out to clarify the small details of the weddings, such as florists, place settings, and the caterers, while Sharpay and Ryan wen tot go clarify a few things with their parents at Lava Springs.

Of course, since the caterers were within the gang (courtesy of Zeke), he left, too. Which left Jason and Kelsi alone together, _conveniently_ enough.

It wasn't exactly a _coincidence_, per se, just coinciding schedules that left the two of them alone.

_Conveniently_ enough, of course.

"Do you think they set us up?" Kelsi asked, stroking Snuggles's fur. Cuddles was playing with Jason again, and he and Kelsi were sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

"Uh . . . maybe. I mean, Zeke and Sharpay are going out again. Maybe they expect us to get back together." Jason looked up at Kelsi, and Cuddles took the opportunity to snatch her toy from Jason's grasp.

"Hey! She cheated!"

"You let your guard down," Kelsi laughed. Jason sighed, and began to play tug-of-war with Cuddles.

"It's weird that the boy dog is the more well-behaved one."

"And why is that?"

"Well, guys are usually, you know, not so well-behaved."

"I was behaved in class in high school!"

"You . . . slept through a lot of them."

"True."

"Or asked stupid questions in them. 'How were your holidays, Miss Darbus?' 'What was your favorite summer memory, Miss Darbus?' Were you just curious or brown-nosing her?"

"Brown-nosing?"

"You know. Kissing up."

"I was not!" Kelsi laughed again, and Jason did, too.

"Nah, it just seemed like a good idea to ask at the time. Afterwards, it just kinda . . . seemed stupid."

"Yeah, no kidding."

They were . . . well, in a word, bonding. In a way. Talking, going over high school memories . . . You know, just two good friends having a conversation.

"Hey, do you remember our senior prom?" Kelsi nodded.

"Yeah, definitely."

"I accidentally dropped the punch I was supposed to give you."

"But it didn't ruin anyone's clothes."

"Didn't you trip because you were wearing really high heels?"

"Yeah, while we were dancing. You caught me though. It was romantic." Kelsi stroked Snuggles's fur absentmindedly and smiled. Truthfully, she _did_ want to get back together with Jason. Pick up where they had left off. Be romantic with one another again.

"Kelsi!"

"Sorry, what?"

"You were kinda spaced out."

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me. Like, tomorrow?" Wow. Jason couldn't have had better timing to ask her that. She was, of course, just in the middle of hoping something like this would happen . . .

"Really?"

"It's OK if you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to."

"It's OK. I want to, Jason." Jason smiled at her warmly.

Cuddles stopped playing with her toy and went to go drink some water.

Jason and Kelsi reached for the rubber ball, and their hands touched. Kelsi looked up at Jason, and he looked right back down at her. Kelsi looked into his eyes, and for a minute, thought something would happen.

Something almost _did_, happen, if the gang hadn't chosen such a bad time to come back.

Jason and Kelsi . . . were just about to kiss!

"Oh um . . . are we interrupting something?" Troy had asked the question, but Chad was the one who had a smirk on his face. Jason stood up, smiling, and brushed the fur off his pants and shirt.

"Nope. You're not interrupting anything."

Snuggles climbed off of Kelsi's lap and trotted over to Sharpay, and she scooped him up into her arms.

Cuddles came bounding back from the kitchen and greeted Chad excitedly.

But then she puked. Right on his shoes. The gang stifled laughs and snickering by pretending to cough.

"Ugh . . . " Chad stepped hesitantly out of his shoes and stepped back while Kelsi picked Cuddles up.

"Uh . . . sorry. She just drained out her water bowl."

"Yeah. Then dumped it onto my shoes . . . "

"Well, they were ratty old sneakers, anyway," Taylor smiled.

"They were my favorite sneakers, though."

"But my least favorite." Chad rolled his eyes, and the rest of the gang laughed.

* * *

**(A/N: So, didja like it? I sure hope you did . . . as usual, reviews are very much welcomed (wink wink, nudge nudge). Oh, yeah. Happy Labor Day, people! No school! Woo-hoo! LOL.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the next chapter!)**

"Oh, hey, Zeke! Hey, Snuggles!" Sharpay turned from the window to see Zeke with her dog in one arm, and the other behind his back. "What's the matter with Snuggles?"

"Oh, he's perfectly fine. It's my shoe that's not," Zeke smiled.

"Your shoe?" Zeke held out his other hand, which held a slobbery and chewed up shoe. "Snuggles did that? Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's OK. He was only playing. Besides, I don't really like these shoes much."

"They were your favorite!"

"Have you been spying on me?" Zeke raised an eyebrow as he set Snuggles down, and threw the shoe down with him.

"Well, uh, no. You just wear them like, everyday, so I figured they were your favorite . . ."

"The logic's good enough."

"Why was your shoe off anyway?"

"There was something in it . . . like a rock, or something, so I took it off and put it down. But when I went to get it again . . ."

"Snuggles had it?"

"Yeah."

"I think our dogs like to ruin your shoes," Sharpay smiled, picking up her puppy.

"At least these were my old shoes. If they were new shoes . . ." Sharpay shrugged and then Zeke asked, "So, where did everyone else go again?"

"Well, Jason took Kelsi out to lunch . . ." The two of them paused, and then smiled.

"Can you believe they got back together? And no one really thought they would," Zeke commented. "You were saying?"

"Well, those two are out to lunch. And Taylor and Gabi took Chad and Troy out to get a tux."

"How come you and Kelsi aren't taking Jason and me out to get a tux?"

"I don't know, actually. But we'll be going soon."

"Hey, you know when Taylor said she wasn't 'done with' her dress yet?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd she mean by that?"

"Oh. She bought a dress earlier and began to modify it. She wanted it to be a surprise though."

"So is that for her wedding or the bridesmaid on Troy and Gabi's?"

"It's for her wedding."

"Oh. Where'd Ryan go?"

"Uh . . . to get some stuff from the store, I guess. Or he went to get his tux. I can't remember which."

"You don't know where your own twin is? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Zeke shook his head in feigned disappointment.

"Well, I don't need to know. He's a grown up."

"OK, then."

"You act like he's gonna get hit by a car or something!"

"Knowing Ryan, he might."

"He's not that much of a klutz." Sharpay rolled her eyes and then Ryan came back in, just on cue.

Snuggles ran into the room, barking and growling at Ryan, tugging on his pant legs as he did so.

"Hey, Snuggles, cut that out!"

Of course, Snuggles didn't.

"Shar, your dog . . . "

"Snuggles, stop that!" Snuggles let go, and walked up to Sharpay, with a puppy dog look on his face. "Oh, you're so cute . . ."

"Yeah, of course he is," Ryan muttered.

"You're just jealous because everyone likes Snuggles more than you."

"Wow, Shar, way to be mean to your brother."

"I'm only joking! Gosh."

"Hey, where'd you just come from, Ryan?" Ryan said, "I tagged along with Troy and Gabi to get a tux. You and Jason better get yours soon."

"Yeah, we will tomorrow or something," Zeke said, playing tug of war with Snuggles.

"We're back!" Troy called.

"Hey, guys!" Cuddles, who had previously been napping on the couch, woke up and bounded to Kelsi, who caught her just as she began to jump.

"So, did you guys get tuxes"

"Yep, and they look very handsome in them," Gabi smiled.

"Things are shaping up really well!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Good. Now where are Chad and Taylor?"

"We're here!" Taylor said.

The gang hung out the rest of the day, talking about the rehearsal dinners, but otherwise not saying a word about the weddings.

And they _all_ knew they needed a break from wedding mania. The longest break possible.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! I kinda need some ideas on what should happen next . . . any ideas are very welcomed and appreciated, and so are reviews!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm not going to bother apologizing for the long update wait. You guys probably know that's routine for me, right? LOL. I think this next chapter is kinda short, but I hope you like it!)**

* * *

April Fools!

Yeah, the gang wasn't exactly in an 'April Fools' mood on April Fools Day. Maybe you're wondering why. Well, let's see what's going on in the Evans' apartment. . . .

"Hey! Get off of my stuff!" Chad yanked his tux from the couch, where Snuggles was sitting on it.

"Quit chewing on my shoe!" Troy took his shoe from Cuddles's mouth, and found that it was covered in slobber.

"Kelsi, your dog is ruining everything!" Troy yelled.

"So is Sharpay's," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Stop yelling at the dogs! They don't know any better." Kelsi and Sharpay picked up their dogs and dropped them in the kitchen.

"Because the two of you spoil them!"

"We don't spoil them!" Sharpay defended the dogs.

"They're annoying, and Snuggles barks at every little sound," Ryan complained.

"Maybe you should move out, then."

Through all the fighting, Jason was on his stomach playing with Snuggles and Cuddles. He had a squeaky ball and kept squeaking it. The dogs were barking and wagging their tails.

"Jason, stop being such a troublesome simpleton," Taylor said.

"A what?"

"Stop acting like an idiot."

"I'm not acting like an idiot. I'm letting all my inner child out of me."

"It's not all out, is it?" Taylor asked.

"What? Chad, seriously. I can't understand Taylor, tell her to shut up," Jason said, and went back to the dogs and their squeaky ball.

"Kelsi, I don't understand how you put up with Jason. I mean, if you two ever got married, and had kids, he'd mess them all up," Gabi said.

"That's not true!" Kelsi said.

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled.

"What?"

"You spent this much money on wedding stuff? On _my_ credit card?"

"It was on the shared credit card," Sharpay said quietly.

"But I have to pay for most of this! Where am I going to get this money?"

"Win the lottery?" Sharpay said hopefully.

"Very few people win the lottery."

"Evans' can do anything we want."

"Maybe we could sell something," Ryan said. He eyed something and suggested, "Maybe we could sell Snuggles."

"No!" Sharpay said and grabbed Snuggles. "Don't worry, Snuggles. You won't be sold. It's OK."

"True, we couldn't get much money from the dog."

"Maybe $50 for the little fur ball," Troy said.

"Snuggles is NOT a fur ball. He is the world's cutest dog and I love him and he's not moving to live with some else."

"Sharpay, think about this carefully . . . Would you rather sell the dog and all of its stuff or work at McDonalds for 10 years?"

Sharpay looked at her twin and then her cute dog. "I'll get you the money, Ryan."

"C'mon, you can sell the dog. We'll get another dog later," Ryan said gently.

"I want Snuggles," Sharpay said, holding onto Snuggles.

"Shar, it's a dog. We'll sell him and get on with our lives," Ryan said.

Sharpay was silent for a minute. "Shar?" Sharpay looked up, tears slowly flowing down her face and her mascara smearing. She went into her room and slammed the door, taking Snuggles with her. Cuddles pawed at the door, wanting her playmate to come out.

* * *

**(A/N: So, how was it? Oh, yeah, and when Ryan starts yelling at Sharpay up to the end was written by my friend, Sarah, who also wrote a bunch of stories that are on my account. Didja like it? Review! Oh, yeah, and for the next chapter, I was planning on having Zeke yell at Ryan for yelling at Sharpay and making her cry. Any ideas on that? Review!)**


End file.
